Mi Héroe
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: La persona favorita de Yuzu es su hermano mayor.


**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Kubo Tite. Fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: Ninguna en especial.**

* * *

**HÉROE**

_Capítulo Único_

A Yuzu le han encargado una redacción en clase de lengua. Debe abarcar dos cuartillas en las que exprese quién es su héroe y por qué.

Es demasiado.

Yuzu intenta escribir, pero no puede. No sabe cómo empezar. Ni siquiera sabe qué poner. Ahora mismo sólo lleva el título "Mi Héroe". No es un gran avance.

Golpea la punta del lápiz contra la hoja. Muerde en seguida la goma de borrar en el extremo opuesto al grafito. Gira el lápiz entre sus dedos y divaga sobre cosas ajenas a su redacción, como que le gustaría ser bastonera, pero no puede. Su familia moriría de hambre si ella se uniese a algún club.

Regresa su atención a la hoja. Muerde la parte interior de su mejilla con duda. Puede que incluso tenga mal el título. Quizás debería poner "heroína" en lugar de héroe. Arita le ha dicho que ella pondrá a Marilyn Monroe porque su nombre significa poder femenino. Más o menos eso fue lo que dio a entender. Kina va a poner a las CLAMP, sus mangakas favoritas y Ren a Messi, el futbolista.

Yuzu toma la goma de borrar. Va a cambiar el título. _Quizás mejor no_, detiene su mano en el aire. A ella le gustan los dramas de ese actor y cantante coreano Park Yoo Chun. Debería ponerlo a él. Pero no sabe qué tiene de héroe. Park Yoo Chun sólo le gusta. Tal vez sólo deba hacer, por una vez, un poco de trampa y decir que su música y sus dramas le dieron esperanza en un momento oscuro de su vida. Muchos adolescentes dicen eso de sus ídolos.

_En todo caso debería poner a papá_, interrumpe su redacción de "Mi Héroe" con la redundante y sobrona primera oración "mi héroe es"...

Pero Yuzu no sigue escribiendo porque papá es papá. Papá la quiere. Papá daría todo por ella, pero a ella le cuesta pensar en su tontorrón padre como un héroe. No puede imaginárselo con cara seria y vistiendo traje de combate al estilo Capitán América.

Está en blanco otra vez. Sin héroe. Sin ideas y sin tiempo. Es hora de preparar la cena.

Baja hasta la cocina pasito a pasito. Piensa en la redacción que no puede terminar. Ahora que se ha alejado de su escritorio, se siente aliviada de poder escapar lejos de ella.

Medita qué debería cocinar. Tiene antojo de algo dulce. Si tuviera el tiempo haría un pastel, pero ya es tarde. El tic-tac del reloj se lo recuerda. Su padre abandonará la clínica en cualquier momento y Karin vendrá de su entrenamiento (o juego, lo que sea que haga) de las canchas del parque. Hot cackes es lo más fácil.

Yuzu acerca una silla y abre el cajón de la despensa en el que debe encontrarse la harina. Se para de puntillas para alcanzarla, pero la harina todavía se alza muy por encima de ella. Es un problema ser tan chiquita cuando tu padre revuelve las cosas el día en que le toca cocinar. Estira la mano un poco más, desafiando su equilibrio y la harina permanece fuera de su alcance, inalcanzable. Quizás debería rendirse y preparar crepas. Sus ingredientes están frente a sus dedos.

Afortunadamente, Ichigo llega a salvar la cena. Se para junto a ella y sin mucho esfuerzo toma la harina para hot cackes y la deja sobre la mesa. Yuzu cierra el cajón y baja de la silla. _¿Necesitas algo más?, _pregunta Ichigo y ella niega con la cabeza.

—Tengo todo lo que quiero.

Ichigo asiente un poco.

—Estaré arriba para cualquier cosa.

Yuzu le deja marchar sin más. Abre el paquete de harina, la vacía en un tazón y le revuelve leche y huevos. Bate la mezcla con un batidor de mano, pensando más en su redacción arriba en su escritorio que en la cena. Se imagina sentada frente a la hoja y empuñando el lápiz con la misma firmeza que un esgrimista tomaría su espada.

"Mi héroe es mi hermano mayor, Ichigo Kurosaki. Tiene quince años y el cabello naranja. Las personas suelen creer que es un chico malo, pero en realidad es una persona muy amable y dulce.

»La razón por la que lo he elegido es más bien un cúmulo de pequeñas razones: en primer lugar es porque es mi único hermano varón y le quiero mucho, pero eso no es todo. Mi hermano es muy fuerte, incluso más que Tatsuki y el maestro del dojo. Pero no es su fuerza lo que importa, sino la razón para usarla: mi hermanito no levanta un puño a menos de que sea una causa justa o para defender a..."

Se escucha un "¡paff!" de una puerta siendo abierta repentinamente y Yuzu deja de redactar y también de batir. Escucha a su padre gritar desde la sala y se apresura a encender la estufa para preparar los hot cackes.

Mientras, la hoja en blanco con el título "Mi Héroe", espera ser escrita con paciencia, reposando sobre su escritorio.

Yuzu sólo desea que le alcance el espacio para todo lo que quiere contar.


End file.
